Strangers
by padfoot runs on
Summary: When the Marauders come upon strange new kids in their year, bizarre events start to unfold at Hogwarts. With Britain on the brink of war, false accusations could tear apart the unity Hogwarts needs in these dark times. Plots begin to unfold and secrets that have been kept for decades come out. Could these kids be what the Order needs to win the war or powerful new enemies?
1. Author Note

**Hey everybody,**

This is an **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT** for old time readers and new time readers as well.

I thought the story was going to go into a permanent hiatus, but it turns out it's not.

I found my inspiration again and I have changed the story quite a bit. I have split the story into five parts.

They will still be under the same story name. I will have the first chapter up by Sunday.

The first part will be approximately 15 chapters and will be a series of drabbles concerning the characters' pasts.

Pay attention because these stories will highly influence the characters and they may be woven throughout the other four parts of the story.

Please keep hanging in there with me!:) I'd love to hear from you soon!

~Pads

**P.S.** When you leave reviews I have a tendency to work faster, so please leave me a review!:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So here it is. The first chapter. This first part is all about the character's pasts, just in case you didn't read the note. I realize it isn't very much, but I may post two chapters each week in the future for the first part of the story. Please leave me a review! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One: The Earth's Embrace<strong>_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Alexandre wandered out of his play room and down the stairs. Toys were so boring. His daddy always said that he should do something productive every day. Alex didn't know what productive meant, but he assumed it was important. When he reached the giant doors to the parlor room, he stopped.

"Nicey?"

With a crack, a house elf with large brown eyes appeared in front of him.

"Master Fallon, you called for me, sir?"

"Nicey," Alex sighed, "Nicey, you call me King Fallon, not Master Fallon. I is king. Daddy say so."

"Yes, King Fallon," the elf said with a hasty bow.

The little boy plopped down on the ground happily. He had done something "productive." He began searching for his toys.

"Nicey, where is my toys?" The little boy asked, confused.

"In your playroom, sir."

"Oh, and where is Mummy?"

"In the parlor, sir."

"I want to see Mummy. I is king."

"Yes King Fallon, right away King Fallon." The elf disappeared with a loud crack.

After a few moments of sitting on the ground, the giant doors to the parlor opened and Nicey rushed out. Alex got up and ran as fast as he could without falling to his mum.

"Mummy!" The little tyke wrapped his arms around his Mum's legs.

"Yes darling?"

"Mummy, I is king and I is bored. Can I play wif your wand?" Alex asked. He placed his hand out as if he was going to be handed her wand.

His mum looked down lovingly at him with her big, chocolate eyes and picked him up.

"Now I want you to listen to me very closely, my little king. One day when you turn eleven, we'll go to a wand shop. There will be thousands and thousands of wands there. And you'll get to play each and every one of them until one decides that it likes you. And then you'll get to keep it. With that wand you'll become a powerful wizard and you'll go out into the world to good Do you understand?"

"I gedda play wif all of dem?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Every single one."

The little guy smiled and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Mummy, since I is king, I want to sleep."

"Of course, darling. Let's take you up to your room where you can slay dragons and save princesses in your sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone! I'll see you next week!<strong>

**~Padfoot Runs On**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to MaraudersAtHeart(Thank you!). I hope you guys enjoy it and please remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Baby Audrey was asleep in her brand new crib. The doorknob to her room slowly turned and in stepped a young couple.<p>

The woman came over to her and picked her up gently. The man came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello, my beautiful baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?" the woman asked, kissing the baby's head.

"Hello Princess," the man said, smiling down at the little girl.

"Now Sweetie, Daddy and I have to go away for a little while. There are bad people out in the world and it's our job to stop them from hurting people like you. It's part of our job as Aurors. We'll be back in a week to see you again. Mr. and Mrs. White will watch you while we're gone. Okay?" The woman explained the whole thing to the baby like she could understand.

The little baby gurgled happily and pulled on the woman's honey colored hair.

The woman smiled and nuzzled the little girl. The baby laughed and grabbed at her hair some more. The man took the baby out of her hands and kissed Audrey on the nose.

"We love you, Princess. Now stay safe." He lowered Audrey back into the crib next to her teddy bear.

The baby snuggled up to her teddy bear and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

The couple whisked out of the room as fast as they had come in.

The summer air wafted into the room, lulling the baby to a peaceful state and soon the only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing of the child.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all,<strong>

Soo...maybe if I get a few more reviews I'll be able to post two chapters next week...Who knows?

See you next Sunday my most lovely reviewers,

~Padfoot Runs On


	4. Chapter 4

"**Cause the past is the past for a reason****  
><strong>**It's been and now it is gone****  
><strong>**So stop trying to think of ways to fix it****  
><strong>**It's done, it's unchangeable, move on."**

Audrey walked over to her desk and took her backpack off. She had just gotten a new purple backpack and loved it. She unzipped it and pulled out her pencil case and her journal. The whole classroom was abuzz with excitement. Tomorrow was the big fieldtrip to the local museum.

"Alright, alright, settle down. I know we're all very excited for the field trip, but we have one more school day to get through. I want everyone's desk to look like Audrey's. Please take out your journals and pencil cases," Mrs. O'Donnell said, motioning to Audrey's desk.

Audrey sat up a little straighter and smiled to herself. She flipped through her journal and found an empty page to start today's topic.

_**What is your favorite animal? Why? Would you have it as a pet? **_

Audrey sharpened her pencil and started to write.

_My favorite animal is the fox. Foxes are very smart and pretty. They have big fluffy tails and they live…_

A small paper ball hit Audrey in the head, cutting off her train of thought.

"Hey loser!" A harsh whisper came from behind her. Audrey ignored it and kept on writing.

…_in forests and sometimes have houses in the Artic. Foxes are super smart. They can…_

A second ball hit her in the head.

"Hey Loser! Audrey!" The harsh whisper was back. Audrey sighed and turned around.

Two seats behind her was a pudgy boy with big glasses. He smiled cockily at her.

"Freak! Are you going to say anything to me in your stupid British accent? Because here in Boston, it's called speaking American!" The boy looked at her smugly, waiting for a reply.

Audrey sighed.

"Spencer, American isn't a language. You and I are both speaking English. Just because you're jealous of my accent doesn't mean that you have to make fun of me."

The boy flustered for a moment to find a witty comeback.

"You know what, nerd? Nerds never get anywhere in life. You think being smart is good, but it's a waste of time. Nerds are freaks. Freaks always get beat up by the cool kids. That will happen to you one day if you don't keep your mouth shut. Nobody likes you, anyways. One day, I'll make you pay. You won't forget messing with me." The boy glared at her, mouthed "poohead" and stuck his tongue out, then went back to his journal.

Audrey's eyes stung and she turned back around to finish her journal. Her hands were shaking so badly that she could hardly pick up her pencil.

…_hunt and have fun too. But foxes don't have mean boys make fun of them in class, unlike me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about another Audrey background story, but I was lazy and didn't finish typing another one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!:)<em>**

**_~Padfoot Runs On_**


End file.
